1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact-type coordinate measuring device.
2. Description of Related Art
A contact-type coordinate measuring device is provided with a probe having a contact part. The contact part of the probe is brought into contact with a measurement target, and a contact position between the measurement target and the contact part is calculated. By calculating a plurality of positions on the measurement target, a size of a desired portion of the measurement target is measured.
JP 06-511555 A describes a system for point by point measurement of spatial coordinates, which includes a data processor, a contact probe, and an angle sensor. The contact probe is provided with a plurality of point light sources in addition to a contact point. The angle sensor is provided so as to allow observation of an essential portion of a measurement target and allow observation of the plurality of point light sources of the contact probe.
A spatial direction from the angle sensor toward each light source is recorded. Based on the recorded spatial direction, a position and an orientation of the contact probe with respect to the angle sensor are calculated by a data processor. The position of the contact probe and a position of the contact point are associated with a position of the measurement target.
By use of the system for point by point measurement in JP 06-511555 A, it is possible to measure a size of a previously set measurement target portion with respect to each of a plurality of measurement targets. This allows quality control of the plurality of measurement targets.
However, in the case of an unskilled measurement operator measuring a plurality of measurement targets, it is difficult to eliminate variation in actually measured place with respect to the plurality of measurement targets.
Further, when the measurement target portion is hardly recognized in an external appearance of the measurement target, it is difficult even for a skilled measurement operator to perform an accurate operation. As described above, in shape measurement for the measurement target, the accurate operation is difficult while skill is required.